


Hey There Bacon

by Lime_Line



Series: Phasmaphobia Au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Phasmaphobia Au, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line
Summary: "Promise you'll come back?""Heh, what kind of question is that? Of course I'll come back smiley""You better keep your promise"Dream and Techno are childhood friends but sadly Techno and his family had move somewhere else, now as adults he and his brothers works as ghost hunters.Now what happens when they go back to their hometown and find out that Techno's childhood friend is the ghost their working on?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Phasmaphobia Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013121
Comments: 16
Kudos: 577





	Hey There Bacon

_Two boys sat on top of the rooftop staring at the stars silently and sometimes pointing out to name certain stars they know. The breeze was cold but both boys didn't care as they were huddled together with a thick scarf wrapped around their small bodies._

_"Hey bacon what do you want to be when you grow up?" The green-eyed boy asked his friend who huddled beside him grew silent, probably thinking of what he wants to be when he's older "I don't know about you but i want to be a youtuber when i'm older!" The green-eyed male said happily making his friend smile._

_"I never put much thought of what i want to do when i grow up"_

_"Pfft, lame– hey! why'd you punch me!"_

_Both of them laughed before they heard a car honk "Techno, it's time to leave!" they heard Phil's voice in form them. The two friends looked at each other before tackling each other into a tight hug._

_"Promise you'll come back?"_

_"Heh, what kind of question is that? Of course I'll come back smiley"_

_"You better keep your promise"_

_They broke apart from their hug before Techno climbed down the roof carefully and ran down to his Dad's car "Said your goodbyes?" Phil asked his son while Wilbur was whining inside the car with their baby brother in his arms, Techno nodded his head in confirmation as he went inside the car and sat down beside Wilbur._

_While Phil said his goodbyes to Dreams dad, Techno looks out the window and see's Dream waving his arms. The car engine starts and it was now time to leave, Techno quickly rolls down his window and waves goodbye to his friend one last time with Wilbur doing the same except more carefully since he has a baby in his arms._

_"See ya green boi!"_

_"You guys better not forget me!"_

_And with that the Soots now left their small town._

  
"Hey Techno! You alive?" Techno snapped out of his small memory lane as he stared at Tommy who was looking annoyed at him "Geez big man, we've been calling for you for ages!" Tommy complained as Wilbur walks inside the garage (in other words their work space) "Leave him be Tommy, he's most likely thinking about his potatoes" Wilbur teased making Techno roll his eyes.

"When are we leaving?"

"Yeah Wilbur! When are we leaving? And where are we going this time"

Wilbur walks over to their map after grabbing a dart on his way, he skims over the map before sticking the dart to their next location "We're going back to our old town, now get your stuffs ready, I'll start the van soon" Techno and Tommy looks at each other before walking over to their map to see where they're going, since Wilbur didn't exactly answer their question. The dart was pinned on a small are called Sleepy Town, memories flood over Techno as he remembered his childhood friend that lives in that area.

"Where the fuck is this, I've never even heard of this place" Tommy said inspecting the map while trying to recall any memories whatsoever about said town "We used to live there back when you were a month old, we moved here after dad found a better job" Techno answered his question before walking away to check if they had all the necessary stuffs they need such as flashlights, camera's, emf reader, thermometer and all that funky jazz.

Once they were all set up Wilbur drove to Sleepy Town with Tommy playing loud music and Techno once again going back to memory lane, sooner or later they now reached Sleepy Town. The place was quite and it looked like no one was around, the only noise they can hear was the van and thats about it. Where is everyone? It's like they just abandoned the place. Wilbur stops the van as the three brothers steps out of the van and went to the back, they soon got a message with information contained inside from one of their co-workers, Tommy then starts reading the message outloud.

"I've done some more investigation for you. It looks like the Ghosts name is Dream Schlatt. The Ghost also seems to respond to everyone"

Techno and Wilburs breath hitched when they heard the ghosts name, surely this ghost isn't their childhood friend, the one who's eyes shined as bright as diamonds, the one's cheeks are dusted with freckles like the shining stars in the night sky, the one who wheezes sounds like a tea kettle whenever he finds something funny. This is just a coincidence right? Dream couldn't be dead! The two eldest looked at each other clearly not believing that Dream was dead.

Tommy either didn't notice his brothers distress or he's ignoring them cause he kept on reading the message. After he was done he noticed the his brother lack of noise so he turned around and saw them looking at each other in distress "Uhhh, what'd i miss?" Wilbur and Techno tunred their attention to Tommy before shaking their head and told him that it was nothing.

"Finee, our objectives are to capture a picture of the ghost, find the type of ghost were dealing, obviously, cleanse the area near the ghost with the smudge stick and a photo of dirty water in the sink"

All three of them grabbed all the gears they needed and head inside the house, nostalgia hitting Techno hard in the chest remembering everything inside the house "I'll take care of upstairs, Tommy you take the left side of the house and Wilbur you'll take the right" Tommy and Wilbur nodded their heads and went to their respective sides leaving Techno alone in the dark hallway. He turned off all the lights then brought out the thermometer with one hand while the other held his flashlight, as Techno walked up the stairs he felt like someone was following him but when he turned around it was gone.

"I have freezing temperature in the living, i can even see my own breath" Wilbur said as his voice came out of the walkie talkie "I haven–" Tommy's voice gets cut off as it now turned to static, Techno looked for a hiding and hid inside the closet, listening to his surrounding if the ghost happens to be near him. He patiently waited when Tommy's loud voice came out of the walkie talkie.

"I SAW HIM! I FUCKING SAW HIM AND I CAUGHT A FUCKING PICTURE OF THAT BASTARD"  
Tommy yelled out making Techno wince at his loud voice "Good for you Tommy now Wilbur where was the freezing temp again?" Techno asks Wilbur, completely ignoring Tommy.

"In the living room"

"Alright, both of you finish up. Does anyone have a picture of the dirty water? And Wilbur did you cleanse the area?"

Hearing a confirmation from his brothers that they had everything except for the type of ghost they're dealing with. Static once again took over the walkie talkie and Techno hid in another closet and suddenly the room turned cold, he can hear his heart pumping loudly, he heard something or someone breathe behind him making him freeze. He closed his eyes waiting for his death but it never came and he was met with his brothers worried shouts.

"Techno!? Techno are you alive?!"

"Big man fucking answer us!"

Techno almost dropped his walkie talkie due to how shaky his hands was "Y-yeah I'm alive but... i think i almost got caught" Tommy and Wilbur let out a relief sigh thanking that heavens that Techno wasn't caught by the ghost. They all met up in the living where everything was set down on the floor "Alright, who wants to be the first victim" Techno asked turning towards his brothers, none of them wanting to be the first person to call the ghost.

"Rock paper scissors, whoever loses has to stay here"

"Deal"

"Deal"

–

–

"THIS ISN'T FUCKING FAIR!"

Guess who lost to a simple game of rock paper scissors, Tommy of course! Tommy grumbled before putting down the crucifix in front of him, he grabbed the emf reader and the ghost box and set them beside the crucifix.

"Are you here Dream?"

Silence and emf level 1

"How old are you big man?"

Silence and emf level 3

"Don't be such a pussy and come out Big D!"

Silence and emf level 3

After ten minutes of Tommy trying to call (more like insulting him) it was now Wilburs turn (who lost to a game of rock,paper, scissors to Techno) to try and call Dream.

"Pissbaby appear!"

Silence and emf level 3

"C'mon greem boi, it's me! Your old friend Wilbur Soot!"

Silence and emf level 4

"Are you here with me? If you are give me a sign"

Wilbur only received silence, he looks at the emf reader and saw that it was still on level 4, he was about to call his brothers when the books on the book shelf fell, the lights started to flicker on and off and the room got colder "He's here!" Wilbur cheered happily, reason why he isn't shitting his pants right now, we will never know. The flickering of lights turned frantically and there was now a breeze when all of the windows were closed shut.

"Woohoo! Go daddy Dream!"

Wilbur instantly regretted what he yelled out when everything suddenly stopped, dead silence took over the room making Wilbur shake in fear suddenly the ghost box talked "Run" Wilbur booked it and ran out of the house screaming bloody murder with the crucifix in hand, when he got back to the van he saw Techno and Tommy laughing their ass off finding Wilbur's distress hilarious "You— why did you think calling him daddy Dream would be good" Tommy wheezed out leaning on the table to steady himself while Techno now covered his mouth to hide his laughter "Shut up! It was in the heat of the moment" Wilbur yelled out as his cheeks burned from embarassment. After Techno and Tommy regained their composure they took out their digital journals and typed in their evidence.

"So we have freezing temperature and spirit box so Dream's either a wraith, mare and a demon. For a demon we need ghost writing, for wraith we need fingerprints and for a mare we need a ghost orb" Technk listed out before going to the gallery to check the photo Tommy took but all he found was a normal picture with no Dream in it "Tommy i thought you toom a picture of Dream, he isn't in the photo" Techno said making Tommy confused, he went to the gallery and saw that there is no ghost in the picture "What?! I took a fucking photo of him! I even checked!" Tommy yelled out making the brothers confused.

"Maybe you were hallucinating Tommy, no matter Techno can just take a new since it's he's turn to go inside" Wilbur said with a teasing smirk on his face, ahh yes it's seems it's finally Techno's turn to suffer, he grabbed a photo camera and the ghost journal before heading inside the house.

"Good luck Techno!"

"Yeah, good luck big man!"

His brothers wished him luck before he closed the door inside the house. Wilbur then remembered that he had took the crucifix with him when he ran out of the house, he turned to the table and saw the crucifix laying there innocently "Uhh Tommy, we might have a problem" Tommy turned to where Wilbur was looking at and saw the crucifix.

"Shit"

Meanwhile Techno is now sitting down on the floor asking Dream questions and from time to time he's been answering him making Techno's blood run cold. Why is it that when Tommy was here calling him and trying to make him give a sign he was unresponsive, with Wilbur he showed a sign and even attacked him, why is he getting a different treatment? Why is he responding to him calmly? Why isn't he attacking him? Suddenly Wilburs yelling cut offed his thoughts "Techno! We have a big problem! The crucifix is here with me and Tommy!" Techno felt a presence beside him and suddenly the lights were now once again flickering before it exploded, books were now being thrown around, there was now a big gust of air circling around the room. Techno tried to run but something knocked him off his feet, he can hear Tommy and Wilbur pounding on the front door shouting his name frantically trying to open the god damn door to save their brother. Techno's head started spinning, he felt nauseous, he was cold and he felt sting on his cheek.

Suddenly everything stopped, the wind was gone, there were no more books flying but he can still hear his brothers shouting. He heard footsteps walking towards him so he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw familiar green eyes staring at him with a big smirk curved on his lips.

"Glad you kept your promise, Bacon"

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
